


Kar, I Need You.

by dstridesandkarkles



Series: Random Quadrant Pairings [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trolls Claim Ultimate Reward, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EriKar - flushed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kar, I Need You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan struggles with whether or not to tell Karkat about his redder feelings towards him and risk losing his moirail.

Eridan sighed as he looked around his respiteblock. He was alone again. This wasn't something that was new for him. It really wasn't. However, everytime he was reminded of the fact, it seemed to depress him. It had been like this since he and Fef ceased being moirails. What a glubbin shame. He could have been everything she needed. Yet she brushed him off for Sollux. It didn't matter. Not anymore. At least sometimes it didn't matter. Depending on the situation.

He had a new moirail. One it was actually nice to talk to. Though his feelings were a little too red for moirallegiance. He didn't want a repeat of Fef with Kar. He didn't think he could take that stress again. Or the heartbreak. He was actually afraid to even find out if Kar felt the same way about him. He was pretty sure that he didn't though. Kar seemed to still be all up Ter's ass when it came down to it. This sucked.

Looking up at his ceiling, Eridan ran a hand through his hair. It was agitating him how alone he felt today. It was a relief that since the game they lived closer. The trolls had a little community on the kids' scratched session Earth. It wasn't the only one of it's kind. And it wasn't strictly for trolls. It just seemed to be that mainly only trolls took residence in these communities. Whatever. Eridan supposed he would see what Kar was up to.

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
  
CA: hey kar  
CG: YES, ERIDAN?  
CA: wwoah kar  
CA: wwhats wwrong wwith you  
CG: I'M JUST NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE DRAMA TODAY.  
CA: i wwasnt plannin on bringin up any drama  
CG: AS SURPRISING AS THAT LOAD OF BULLSHIT SEEMS, I GUESS YOU MAY CONTINUE.  
CG: HOWEVER, IF YOU BRING DRAMA, I WILL LEAVE.  
CA: fine kar wwhatevver i just wwanted to invite you ovver  
CG: WHY?  
CA: because i wwanted to hang out wwith you  
CG: I GUESS I CAN COME OVER. BE OVER IN A BIT.  
CA: kay see you soon kar  
  
\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

The time of day never seemed to have any influence on the trolls. They didn't actually sleep too much. Maybe a nap here or there. But sleep wasn't actually a necessity. When a troll slept, it want more because they wanted to. This was first proven to be the case by Karkat. Six hundred hours straight of no sleep, and it probably would have been longer if not for Kan. This was before Kar had Eridan to look out for him as his moirail. Now whenever Kar needed it, he was able to curl up with Eridan to sleep. This was probably what actually jump started his more flushed feelings for Karkat.

He was worried though, as he pulled himself from his concupiscent slab. He still had trouble adjusting to the way things worked on this planet. He hadn't understood why the trolls had to change the way they reproduced, let alone the way they slept. That had been Fef's decision upon becoming the Condesce when they arrived. Eridan would have loved to cull the humans, or at least some of them. However, it would seem that Fef took that into consideration as well seeing as the definition of culling changed. He sure as glubbin hell didn't want to take care of any low bloods or humans. This was complete bullshit.

"Glubbin hell. Wwhy am I followwin the stupid rules Fef set up? It's not like she can really stop me from mistreatin the lowwbloods. Wwell... except... I guess I wwouldn't do anyfin against Kar..." He sighed out, his eyes falling to the floor. Why was it that he always made himself go back to one train of thought. He was going to just keep making himself more miserable, and this was not going to go over well when his moirail arrived. Cod, he was an idiot sometimes, truly pathetic.

It wouldn't be long for him to get to Eridan's place. It was more a question of how soon he wanted to leave his hive. He tried his best to avoid his moirail lately. Not because he was tired of him, gog no. It was because of the fact that, as much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to feel another sort of leaning towards Eridan. He wanted to stay away, only long enough to let the feelings dissipate. Eridan was too flighty with his feelings. Well, not really flighty, more he was just very desperate to fill his quadrants. That seemed to really get on Karkat's nerves. More than he liked to admit.

"Why in the bulge fondling fuck did I agree to go hangout? I'm such a goddamn idiot." Karkat was practically pulling his hair out as he tried to figure out why he couldn't stick to his guns. Admittedly, he knew why, he just hated himself more for it. He missed Eridan. He hadn't been able to sleep since he stopped going to see Eridan. Seriously, how was it that trolls didn't need to sleep and when he wanted to, he needed Eridan in order to do so? Because he was probably just as pathetic and he saw Eridan to be.

Sighing, he finally decided he was going to drag himself from his block, if anything so that he could be out of the dull space. Who was he kidding? The moment he was out of his block, he would make good on his word and start heading to Eridan's hive. Which was literally right across the street from his. So the fact they didn't see each other often was mind boggling to their friends. Who cared about what his friends thought on the matter, definitely not Eridan, definitely not Karkat. Their moirallegiance would be a fruitful one even if they only talked via trollian or phone.

Clenching his fists, Karkat continued walking through the hive until he reached the door. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave the hive. The inevitability was obvious, he was going to. But he really didn't. He didn't want Eridan's normal drama, he didn't want to see that stupid violet blooded troll. He knew that once he did he was going to get flushed all over again. There was no avoiding it. So why couldn't he bring himself to just message his moirail and say he couldn't come over after all?

Because he was too nice to those he cared about, that's why. That and through all the denial, and the lying to himself, the mutant blood knew he wanted to see Eridan, more than anything. He hated himself, so much more than he thought was possible. He had hoped this feeling would be gone by now. However, it wasn't. Finally pulling the door open, he let his eyes fall to the ground as he started trudging out the door. Crossing the street it wasn't long until he was ringing to the doorbell to Eridan's hive.

When Eridan opened the door, Karkat could feel his blood pusher stop momentarily. His cheeks were a slight, very slight, candy red as he looked at the other troll. "Hey Kar..." Eridan started. He was looking at the mutant blooded troll, his eyes were confused as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his moirail. "Kar?" Eridan asked.

Karkat snapped out of it, his angry look returning to his features. "Well, are you going to let me in or not fuckass?" His eyes were narrowed as he was attempting to push his way into the hive. Eridan merely stepped to the side, his eyes following Kar.

"Is somefin wwrong, Kar?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"I'm your moirail, it's my job to make sure you are okay."

"Well I'm not."

"Wwhy?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I fuckin care you lowwblooded idiot! You are the only fuckin lowwblood I havve evver fuckin cared about!" Eridan yelled before quickly covering his squawk gaper.

"W... what?" Karkat looked stunned by those words.

"You heard me..." He looked away, his face completely violet.

"What do you mean by that?" Karkat's face was red, his temper getting a little heated. He hated when Eridan would pull this shit.

"Exactly wwhat I said you dumb fuck!"

Karkat's face faltered into one that was of complete confusion. Why was his moirail acting like this all of a sudden. He was pretty sure they were so far in the moirail zone, he would never able to hear the words he was hearing now. Okay, they were moirails, great. But for the love of all that was holy, he only said anything like this to those he felt flushed for. Okay, not really these things. But the fact he was saying that Karkat was the only lowblood he ever cared about? Especially since he technically wasn't even on the hemospectrum? His mind was so far fucking blown he had no idea if he would ever find it again.

What happened next, was something neither of them probably expected to happen. Eridan pushed himself from the door jam and moved to rest a hand on Karkat's cheek. Karkat's whole body froze at the contact, his red eyes looking up at the sea dwelling troll. Eridan's lips muttered something that Karkat didn't quite catch, and just as he was about to ask, his moirail leaned in. His lips were over taken by Eridan's. Karkat's eyes widened, his blood pusher was pumping faster than he had ever thought it could. But then he found himself leaning into the kiss, his eyes closing, his hands grabbing onto the fabric of Eridan's shirt. What was going on, was this a dream? If it was, he really didn't want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually typed out Eridan's accent so that if anything, I could actually envision him speaking it.
> 
> If you want to see where I post my work on tumblr, check out [dstridesandkarkles-ao3](http://dstridesandkarkles-ao3.tumblr.com) and to just check out my randomness, feel free to check out my main blog, [dstridesandkarkles](http://dstridesandkarkles.tumblr.com).


End file.
